I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Carmen Veiga
Summary: Axel has been gone for a month and Roxas misses him terribly. It's Christmas Eve and it looks like the blonde will be spending it without his beautiful boyfriend. But, what will the handsome devil have in store for his little minx? AxelXRoxas.


**Author's notes- FIRST AXELXROXAS RATED M XMAS FANFIC SORRY IF IT'S BAD!  
**

* * *

Christmas Eve. One of the greatest holiday nights of the year. Families gather together and give presents while the children are entertained by one of their uncles dressed up as Old Saint Nick. Sweethearts young and old share a kiss after getting caught under the mistletoe. Nothing could go wrong on a night as magical as this.

That is, if you're Roxas.

The week leading up to December 24th had been a complete hell of suck. He had been run ragged at the department store where he worked due to last minute shoppers who couldn't let him get a second to rest before shouting demands at him. His twin brother Ventus had promised him that he would come and help him pick out a Christmas tree, but he canceled last minute because he was being dragged to his girlfriend's hometown and wouldn't be back until the day after Christmas. Sora, his best friend, had invited him to a Christmas party, but Roxas caught a bad cold and fever a few days ago and had to cancel. His sickness was just on the tail end of leaving his body, but he still felt like crap.

And to top it all off, Axel, his loving boyfriend of three years, had left town a month ago and wasn't home yet. The redhead's father had been in a bad car accident and had passed away the next morning. Axel had left the day after Thanksgiving telling Roxas that he would be home for Christmas. But the look in his boyfriend's eyes told the blonde everything. Axel was hurting incredibly. Roxas offered to go with him, but the redhead told him he needed to do this by himself.

Currently, the blonde was wrapped up in blankets on the couch of the apartment that he shared with Axel. His younger sister Namine had visited him a few hours ago so they could exchange gifts and so she could keep the blonde company. But now it was nine-thirty and the feeling of loneliness had settled back into the pit of Roxas' stomach. His gifts for Axel were all wrapped up and placed carefully under the tree, but looking at it now it seemed like a waste.

_"I should just go to bed. He texted me an hour ago and told me he couldn't get a plane until after Christmas," _he thought to himself. His eyes stung slightly with tears of disappointment but he held them in. He forced himself off the couch and trudged into his and Axel's room after turning off the TV. He pulled back the covers and crawled over the mattress until he was in the middle. Wrapping the blankets around him like a cocoon, Roxas closed his eyes, a silent single tear running down his cheek and an aching pain in his chest.

* * *

Hands rubbed a pair of Emerald green eyes in exhaustion as the elevator finally reached the fourth floor. He knew he was very late. But lucky for his ass, it was still Christmas Eve, so hopefully he wouldn't get smacked for coming back unexpectedly.

He had told Roxas that the snowstorm in Minnesota had all been canceled and nobody could leave the state until after Christmas. Axel, who was the worst liar in the world, had been very surprised when his boyfriend had bought it. The redhead missed his little blonde terribly, feeling incredibly guilty that he had left him alone for an entire month. He knew from the start that he should have let Roxas come with him, but the news of his father's death had taken a toll on him and he kind of wanted to be alone.

Axel had been very close with his father. When the phone call had come on Thanksgiving it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Shaking this thought from his head, Axel reached into his pocket and fished out his keys to the apartment.

Opening the door, Axel crept silently into the living room after locking the door and taking off his shoes. He smiled when he saw the lamp still on. Since his job required him to work late, Roxas always left the light on for him so he wouldn't have to stumble through the dark when he came home.

Taking off his bag, he carefully slid four brightly wrapped presents under the tree for Roxas before heading off to the bedroom.

* * *

The blonde was completely curled up in all of the bed's blankets, hunched up in a little ball, and fast asleep. Axel tiptoed as quietly as he could over to the bed and sat down. The bed springs of the old mattress creaked under his weight, but the blonde didn't stir. The redhead made a mental note to himself to replace the damned thing with a temperpedic after the holidays were over.

"Roxy," Axel cooed gently. "Foxy Roxxyyy..." when the blonde only shifted slightly in his sleep, Axel proceeded to turn the lamp on while peppering his boyfriend's cheeks, forehead, and eyes with soft kisses.

"Nnnngh," the barley audible grumble came out as the blonde began to squirm. "Mmm... Ax, stop... I'm... ticklish."

Grinning widely like the Cheshire cat, Axel snaked his hand down to Roxas' ribcage and started tickling.

Dark blue orbs shot open and a girlish scream tore its way from the blonde's throat. He started scrambling in his attempt to get out of the covers and away from this intruder who dared to come into his bedroom and try to molest him.

The scream made Axel jump, but luckily he snapped out of it to dodge the frantic kicks that were being aimed at him. He didn't blame the blonde. Axel wasn't even supposed to be home early.

He caught hold of the blonde's wrist's and held them gently, but firmly. Roxas whimpered but still kept up his fight.

"Roxy baby, it's me! Axel!"

The blonde immediately stopped struggling and slowly lifted his head. Deep blue eyes were flooded with tears. It made Axel's heart bleed at the sight of them.

Roxas suddenly punched Axel's shoulder so hard that it almost made him fall off the bed. "Roxas, what the fu-" his words were then cut off as the blonde pressed a bruising kiss to his lips.

They made out for a few minutes before pulling apart for air. Roxas wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend and hugged him tight.

"You asshole, how could you scare me like that! And you lied to me about coming home early!"

"I wanted to surprise you. And, it's still Christmas Eve. So I stayed true to my promise," Axel teased with a tap to the blonde's nose. He held in a giggle when Roxas twitched his nose from the touch.

"Yeah, you surprised me all right," he mumbled. He closed his eyes as Axel cupped his cheek and leaned into the touch. He suddenly remembered why the redhead had been gone for so long and snapped out of his trance.

"Axel, I'm sorry. How's your family? Are they doing well after everything that's happened?"

The tiny thorn of grief pricked again at the old wound in Axel's heart. He brushed it away as he gathered Roxas into his arms and sat him in his lap.

"They're doing okay," the redhead answered while settling his nose into the blonde's golden hair. He inhaled the familiar scent of his shampoo and immediately felt at ease. "It came as a big shock at first, but they're managing just fine. The funeral was beautiful. Just as he would have wanted it."

"Are you okay?"

Axel realized that he was shaking slightly. He gave a shuddering sigh.

Roxas leaned up and wrapped his arms around the redhead's skinny yet well built torso. He rubbed his back softly and whispered to him while whimpers began to slip from Axel. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Axel composed himself and pulled the blonde back to give him a gentle kiss.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I know," Roxas replied with a smirk. That earned him another kiss coupled with fingers running through his hair.

They made out for another minute before Axel gently pushed Roxas so he was lying on his back. The redhead stretched his body over his smaller boyfriend languidly like a cat. He looked into his blue eyes, which were slowly starting to fill with lust.

Roxas' hand snatched the back of Axel's head and dragged him down for a rough kiss. His arms wrapped around his boyfriends neck while both hands fisted the red spikes in the back of his head. Axel plunged his tounge into his blonde's mouth while dragging his skinny fingers down his torso. He smirked as Roxas groaned as his nipples were rubbed through his pajama shirt.

Axel's hands slipped under the shirt and took in his boyfriend's trembling form. His thumbs slipped up to his nipples and applied pressure slightly.

"A-AH!" a beautiful moan escaped from the blonde.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Axel murmured. "A beautiful, sexy beast." the redhead sat up on his knees while still straddling Roxas. He slowly unzipped his jacket and took his sweet time taking it off. He widely smirked as the blonde's hipped bucked harshly into his.

"Axxeeeeel!" he whined pitifully. His lips as red as cherries pouted out. "I want you to fuck me!"

"Hush, love," Axel whispered placing a finger against his lips. He felt liquid fire shoot to his groin when Roxas started sucking on the tip hungrily. He missed his little minx in more ways than one. But, he also missed the sight of him struggling.

Roxas, on the other hand, hadn't seen his beautiful devil in months. He'd be damned if he let him tease him. He flipped their positions so he was on top and Axel was on bottom. He gave him a bruising kiss while almost ripping off their shirts along with rutting against him like a cat in heat.

"Fuck, baby. I've missed you," Axel rasped. His hands pulled off their pants and underwear in one swipe. Roxas felt his cheeks turning red at the sight of his boyfriend's enlarged cock.

The scent of vanilla suddenly hit his nose. Axel had fished lotion out from under the pillow and his member was now coated in it. His bright green eyes had turned so dark that they were almost black.

"Ride me."

Roxas swallowed hard at the huskiness that had taken over the red head's voice. He positioned himself above his boyfriend's pulsing member. The sight of Axel's arms behind his head and the heated gaze almost made the blonde impale himself. He slowly lowered himself until the tip slowly entered him. He gave a small squeak of discomfort.

"Shh, don't rush," Axel soothed while stroking his face gently. He started pumping the blonde's cock as Roxas fully sheathed himself.

"A-Axel, oh damn," the blonde choked out. When he felt comfortable to move, he started slowly moving up and down on Axel's cock. He had been afraid that it would hurt more since they hadn't fucked in a month, but the beautiful feeling of pleasure shot through every one of his nerve endings after a few thrusts.

Axel's eyes flashed hungrily as he watched precum dribbling out of the blonde's cock in a steady stream. He leaned up and lapped it up like a cat without making Roxas break his stride. He growled in approval when he heard the sound of his boyfriend's whines.

"Axel. P-Please. I can't t-take it anymore. You need to f-fuck me," Roxas stuttered. He loved the sensation of riding the redhead, but all he wanted was to be pushed into the bed and be fucked senseless.

"How could I say no when my little Roxy asks so politely," Axel purs. Taking hold of the blonde's hips, he quickly flipped their positions before starting to pound into the smaller boy beneath him.

"FUCK! A-AXY!" Profanities spilled out of that dirty mouth of his. Axel felt his heart melt at the little nickname.

"That's right, blondie. I want you to _scream _my name. Let the whole goddamned apartment know who's fucking you. Who you belong to." he puntuated his next few words with a hard and quick thrust. _"Got. It. Memorized?"_

Roxas was practically sobbing at this point from the amount of friction and pleasure coursing through his body. But hearing the redhead's catch phrase coupled with the harsher thrusts made white explode behind his eyes.

_"AXEL!" _he wailed before coming hard all over his boyfriend's chest. He didn't even know what happened next. His vision filled with black as he passed out.

A few hours later he slowly opened his eyes. A new pair of pajamas had been put on him and he was currently being snuggled against a chiseled chest. Axel was looking down at the little blonde with a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"Whatimeisit," he was still so exhausted that he couldn't even speak right. Axel let out a chuckle and kissed his sweat slicked forehead.

"It's two-thirty AM. Merry Christmas, baby. You were _amazing _tonight."

"You too..." he replied back before snuggling himself closer to the warm chest. "But we go sleepy now, kay?"

Axel ran his fingers through blonde spikes before placing a gentle kiss on Roxas's slightly puffy lips. "You want some sea salt ice cream when we wake up later?"

"Mhm. Love you, Axel."

"Love you too, Roxy Baby."


End file.
